The Path System
= Summary = The Path System is a feature that allows characters to take on 'roles' that give them different training and equipment, depending on the path. How to choose a path: # Choose a job/class (Scroll down for recommendations) # Level to 500/120 (Beginner's Guide) # Royal Guard NPC @jump 185 210 # Submit the items to the General (@jump 215 225) # Choose your path from Sophia Classes & Path Recommendation = Detailed = General Overview We recognize that there are different kinds of players on Ragnarok Online. There are those who like to go on quests, collect items, battle MvPs, and there are those who like to engage in PvP, WoE, and KoE. In a sense, we could categorize these players into two groups: monster hunters and player hunters. The Path system is a unique feature that can only be found on ExperienceRO. The Path system was conceptualized to add flavor to the game by bringing you a new experience you have not seen before on other servers, all to enhance your gameplay. Path Features You should understand by now that the Path system and the Storyline (the various Chapters and Episodes) are quite closely linked to each other even though they may seem to be two separate features on the server. You will, in a nutshell, be required to choose a Path first only then you can access to the Storyline which unlocks new features as you progress on. The new features that you'll unlock from the Path system will be: * Path Armor Sets - Equipment that add statuses and/or bonuses that benefits the respective Path. * Path Blessings - Charms which add statuses and/or bonuses that benefits the respective Path. * Path Consummables - Consummables which are only available to that respective Path. * The Pinnacle - A unique reward system. * New Maps/Dungeons * New MvPs/Monsters Keywords * "Mentor" - the NPC whom you talk to in order to train on your chosen Path. * "Keeper" - the NPC whom you talk to in order to access to the items available to the respective Paths. Path keepers are found at the right side of Moonhaven, where all the automated event NPCs are located. * "Seals" - the item received at a certain point quantum during training. * "Pinnacle" - a unique item received once you reach a certain level of your training. Choosing Your Path There are five (5) Paths to choose from for now: * The One - MvP/PvP/WoE, revolves around element resist. * Hero - PvP/WoE, focusing on demi-human resist. * Guardian - MvP/PvP/WoE, size resist. * Collector - MvP, revolves around item hunting and quest rewards. * Divergent - PvP, revolves around flee. You can view path equipment and their descriptions by visiting the respective path's page or checking the Redeemer NPC (moonhaven 201 191). # Level up to Base Level 120 and Job Level 120 in the leveling room/gold room Playground Kid (@warp moonhaven 258 183). Note: This is a trans-job server (high wizard, assassin cross, sniper, etc.). We do not offer third jobs. # Walk upstairs past the Royal Guard (@warp moonhaven 185 205) # Submit 3 items to General Van Handel: Skeletal Armor Piece, Will of Red Darkness, Fire Dragon Scale. Check @ii for item information, @whodrops, and @whereis. You may use the MvP room "Bossnia" (@warp moonhaven 258 186) or kindly ask players to help you out. # Choose your path from Sophia. Paths The One Main articles: The One Path, The One Set, The One Keeper Hero Main articles: Hero Path; Hero Set; Hero Keeper Guardian Main articles: Guardian Path; Guardian Set; Guardian Keeper Collector Main articles: Collector Path; Collector Set; Collector Keeper Divergent Main articles: Divergent Path; Divergent Set; Divergent Keeper Poll Category:The Path System Category:Unique Features __NOEDITSECTION__